If you had the chance to change your fate
by Mz-CrayZ
Summary: HP characters in the world of Brave, 2012. Harry and Ginny are both of royal blood. Both have been forced into arranged marriages. Can they help one another?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the Characters of _'Harry Potter' _nor do I own the Setting/Plot of_ 'Disney Pixar's Brave'  
_**

* * *

Buckbeak galloped off the castle grounds, down the sloping hill, weaving in and out of the little huts and businesses that adorned the village.

"Sorry!" Ginny yelled as Buckbeak nearly trampled pedestrians, rolling her eyes at the villagers' threats to tell her mother, the queen.

She could truly care less what her mother thought of her behavior being that she already knew what she thought, '_How un-ladylike Ginevra!'_ and '_I wish you would settle down!_'

Once Buckbeak reached a considerable speed he took off into the air. Ginny loved being high in the sky - whether it is on Buckbeak or on one of her brother's brooms. They soared for a while skimming the surface of the clouds and above the forest toward the clearing where she practiced her spell work. She loved the outdoors; castle life was so. . . restricting. From the clothes to the rules, Ginny felt like there was no room for her to breathe and now her mother was talking of arranging a marriage between herself and one of the heirs of the other kingdoms. She didn't want to get married - at least not yet - she was only 17! She wanted to be free and she knew she could never be subservient to some _man_. She barely listened to her family and until she married, they had legal control over her. She knew her mother couldn't wait to pawn her off to some young, unsuspecting prince. Her mother had to be insane if she thought it would actually be that easy. Ginny could just imagine the fit being thrown at the castle over her disappearance.

About an hour later of practicing spells a little more advance than beside a basic cleaning charm, Ginny mounted Buckbeak and rode deeper into the forest. She loved riding through the forest almost as much as Buckbeak if it wasn't for the tongue lashing that awaited her at home then the two would be in sync.

"WOO-HOO!" Ginny screamed happily as Buckbeak thrilled along with her. She spread her arms out wide as Buckbeak rode, reveling in the feeling of the wind through her fiery locks as they whipped about like a crackling fire. She grabbed tightly onto Buckbeak's feathers as he shot into the air high above the trees. Ginny felt at ease gliding above the great evergreens. That ease was immediately erased as Buckbeak took a nose dive into the trees.

"Slow down Buckbeak!" Ginny exclaimed feeling more terrified than she ever had in her life.

_'My mother will have my head if some_-,'Ginny's thought was immediately interrupted as she was thrown from Buckbeak who took to a skidding halt, as his talons made contacting with earth.

"Buckbeak! That hurt!" Ginny yelled getting to her feet, rubbing her bum. Buckbeak whimpered and nuzzled his head against her shoulder. She accepted it knowing he hadn't met to scare her.

"Ruddy bird." she teased.

She remounted Buckbeak and trotted forward she hadn't been to this part of the forest before her curiosity took over leading the duo deeper into the forest.

Suddenly, Ginny heard rustling nearby, but shrugged it off.

_Probably some skrewts._

_There it is again!_

She brought Buckbeak to a stop. Once she was sure it had passed she trotted on. It wasn't until she came around to another clearing that a great black dog tackled her to the ground. It growled at her but something about its eyes told her it meant her no harm. She sent a full body bind at it before Buckbeak came galloping back. As she caught her breath she watched the dog morph back into a man, but not just any man.

"Sirius Black!" she whispered more to herself. Ginny slowly inched forward and saw that man's eyes dart around wildly before settling on her. She kneeled down beside him and took his wand from his holster. Ginny tied him up, counteracted the body bind.

She hauled him to his knees holding a knife to his throat, "Talk."

* * *

**PLEASE READ&REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Molly finally got the little girl she always wanted, eh?" Sirius chuckled, "Or is she not everything she dreamed of?" He said quirking an eyebrow, his dark grey eyes glimmering with intrigue and mischief.

For all the truth behind his words Ginny never let on; it was one of the few things she had picked up from etiquette lessons: one must always seem neutral in the eyes of the public, never lead on to the happenings behind closed doors.

"Talk, Black." She said in a deathly calm.

He sighed 'tsking' at her cool attitude, "I wished for this to have been easier, princess." He said meeting her eyes with a devilish glint in his eyes and feral grin, "Have it your way."

"STUPEFY!"

Ginny summer-salted forward and whipped around, effectively dodging the curse. Feeling a tug at her sash, Ginny turned her head to see Sirius' wand float back into his hand. He undid the ropes that bound himand stood smiling triumphantly down at her. Ginny scrambled to her feet and trained her wand on Sirius.

"Prongs! Moony!" Sirius yelled grinning madly, his wand still trained on Ginny."It's about time!"

Out of her peripheral vision Ginny could see two men appearing out of thin air on either side of her. They stood there wands trained on one another waiting for someone to make the first move. Ginny couldn't believe her luck, Fred and George talked of their legend and how they owed much of their success in pranking to them.

_The Marauders!_

_You just had to attack a Marauder._

"What's happened Padfoot, couldn't handle a little girl?" said the one with hazel eyes and raven black hair that stuck up in all directions.

"She was cutting it close!" Sirius shouted indignantly rubbing his neck, as Ginny scoffed at him.

"You looked like you could use a shave. You're welcome." causing Moony and Prongs to laugh while Sirius glowered at Ginny's smirking face.

As they continued to scrutinize one another, Ginny heard the faint pop of apparation behind her. She quickly slid her dagger out from her sleeve and prepared to slash at her newest adversary. She spun around only to have the dagger knocked out of her hand and grabbed at the wrist.

"Nice try Princess." he said, his emerald-green eyes boring into her wide chocolate-brown ones.

_Harry Potter!_

He was at least foot taller than her with broad shoulders. He had a slim muscular build similar to that of the Marauders. He released his hold on her wrist quickly drawing his wand. Regaining her composure, Ginny raised her wand again backing into the middle of the circle created by the Marauders and Harry.

"Harry, how nice of you to come to the aid of this old dog!" Moony joked nodding his head toward Sirius.

"He looked like he could use some help." Harry quipped.

"She had me bound and gagged with a knife at my throat!" Sirius exclaimed exasperatedly.

"I didn't gag you. I body-bound you, and tied you up, although now I see gagging you would've been a good idea, too." Ginny smirked at Sirius' put-out expression.

"You sure know how to pick 'em Padfoot." said Prongs laughed, at his best friend's obvious frustration.

"Fiery isn't she?" Moony laughed, "Remind you of anyone, James?"

"Two someones actually, Remus." he said winking at his friend.

Ginny used the banter between the three men as a distraction and whistled for Buckbeak. When she heard a distant trill, Ginny put her plan of escape into action by sending a mild reducto curse at the ground under James, Sirius, and Remus. The three men instantly flow off the ground into the clearing behind them. Ginny thought quick enough to roll out of the way of a curse sent by Harry. She then made a grab for her dagger, but alas Harry summoned it just as her fingertips grazed the shaft. Scrambling to her feet, she ran into the woods. She thought she was home free when she didn't hear the trumping of footsteps behind her; those thoughts were instantly dashed when she her legs instantly locked together. Ginny grunted as she caught her self from falling face first. She drug herself over to a nearby tree and propped herself up against it.

_Damn me and my curiosity!_

"Not very lady-like behavior for a princess, eh Pads." James mocked clutching his soaking, aching shoulder.

"Guess I was right eh prin-"

"If anyone should be calling anyone 'princess'," Ginny interrupted," It should be me calling you." Sirius spluttered turning a shade of red befitting a Weasley making Harry, James and Remus laugh and smile in admiration of someone rendering Sirius speechless.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Remus asked curiously, clutching his side.

"Same as you I suppose: bit of fun, bit of adventure, and bit of curiosity too, I guess." Ginny replied nonchalantly, her eyes glint with mischief.

"More like all mischief if you ask me." Sirius muttered with a knowing grin.

"A definite given . . . Now if you could kindly. . ." she trailed off gesturing to her legs.

Harry released the leg-locker curse and helped Ginny to her feet, "Thanks." Ginny said brushing off what was left of the skirt of her dress. The skirt dress was ripped and shredded in all directions; the bodice was covered with dirt and grime. Ginny could only shake her head at what her mother would say if she could see her now. Her thoughts were interrupted when Buckbeak swooped in and advanced menacingly on the four men.

"BUCKBEAK!" Ginny exclaimed affectively getting the hippogriff's attention. He let out a confused squawk before retreating to Ginny's side.

"Ruddy bird." she teased again, stroking his feathers.

The Marauders stared dumbfounded at the sight of such a giant beast being tamed by such a petite girl. Harry, however was once again quite intrigued by this fiery redheaded young woman. Ginny hoisted herself onto Buckbeak's back preparing to ride back to the castle.

"Wait! Your-"

"-Dagger." Ginny finished.

"But how did you..." Harry trailed.

"Nicked it off you when you helped me up." Ginny answered winking at Harry, who stared at her in astonishment.

"Now, if you would kindly give me my wand I'll be going." Harry smirked and handed over her wand.

"Thanks." Ginny said gazing to his eyes for what seemed like forever. She shook her head before addressing the Marauders.

"Sirs Potter, Lupin, and Black." She nodded in farewell and rode back to the castle.

* * *

**A/N: So, again ****I do not own any of the Characters of _'Harry Potter' _(J.K. Rowling does) nor do I own the Setting/Plot of_ 'Disney Pixar's Brave'_**. Anyway, just wanted to say that while this story is set in the ... realm of the 'Brave' universe it will not be entirely like the movie. That being said it's kind of hard to break away from the fact that Ginny and Merida do share many similarities, so we will see where this story o' mine goes and just, well ENJOY! :-D ... AND thank you to all who follow this story and again R&R is greatly appreciated/helpful  



	3. Chapter 3

"Who did you say that was again Pads?" said James as they apparated back onto their castle grounds.

"I didn't James," said Sirius,"but that, my friend, was Ginevra Molly Weasley."

"You cannot be serious?!"

"Oh, but I am! I'm..."

"Sirius Black!" They all chorused.

"And don't you forget it!" Sirius said cheekily.

"Remus? He's joking?!"

"He's not. That's her."

"But she's, she's..."

"...fiery, feisty, mischievous, red-headed, not afraid of little dirt here and there. Need I go on?"

"You forgot: _prefect_ for Harry." Remus added.

James paused and turned to his two best friends with dreamy look in his eyes, "Ginerva _Potter_, eh?" Sirius and Remus smirked at one another.

"Don't get too in over your head Prongs, there are other suitors." Remus teased.

Sirius scoffed, "Yes because Cissy's devil spawn is the perfect fit."

"Not to mention Longbottom's already married." James added.

"What do you think Prongslet?"

When Sirius received no response from Harry, the three men whipped around realizing Harry was not there.

"HARRRRRY!" Prongs yelled.

* * *

Harry was known to disappear nowadays. He too hated the idea of an arranged marriage to someone he barely knew, but his parents - his mother especially - believed he should 'hold true' to this tradition. The fact that he was the only male heir to the Potter throne didn't help much either.

From a nearby tree, Harry watched his potential betrothed. He had already formally met all of his other potential brides: the Greengrasses, the Bones, the Vanes, and the Parkinsons; none of whom were even remotely his type, but this girl was definitely something different. Maybe it was because he had met her in the mostly unlikely of places - I mean who ever thought to look for a princess in the woods? Or maybe it was because she could hold her own and didn't seem like a dainty damsel; whatever it was it intrigued him.

Ginny pulled Buckbeak to a halt at a nearby clearing. To say today had been eventful would be putting it mildly: she had met the Marauders and Harry-bleeding-Potter! As impressive as this may have seemed, Ginny was not arse-over-elbows in love-at-first sight like most girls her age would have been. Yes, as a young girl she had heard his story and yes, she was instantly mesmerized, but as she got older she realized that fantasy and reality were two totally different things - reality being the more unfair of the two.

"So what do you think Buckbeak?" Ginny asked hopping off of her hippogriff. As she pet his beak, Buckbeak cocked his head giving Ginny a confused look.

Ginny shook her head at him, "That was Harry Potter silly!"

Harry rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth slightly, fighting the exasperated sigh he so desperately wanted to release. _Not another fan-girl!_

Buckbeak trilled happily oblivious to Ginny's false enthusiasm. "Looks like someone's in awe of Mr. Potter, eh? At least one of us is."

Ginny sighed, continuing soberly, "Sodding royalty! They're all the same! Good-looking, haughty, arrogant, rude, and conceded: just complete pricks and I have displeasure of being forced to marry either him or the charming Mr. Malfoy."

She climbed back on Buckbeak and headed home. Once she disappeared from his line of sight, Harry disapparated on the spot. Reappearing in his suite at the castle, he shed his hunting gear and head to the shower; sometime later, Harry exited the bathroom to be greeted by his extremely irate father.

"Where the hell have you been?!" He yelled.

"Out." Harry replied flatly, walking around his father to retrieve a clean shirt from his wardrobe.

"Harry! Your mother was about ready to call out a search party! You can't just go gallivanting off, you have responsibilities! You're the-"

"Sole male heir to the Potter throne!" Harry finished for his father. "You think I don't know that?!"

"Harry, it is tradition-"

"Sod bloody tradition! Why is it so damn important that I follow tradition?! Because I'm Harry-bleeding-Potter?! You think I like having my life decided for me?!" Harry rounded on his father, glaring daggers into him.

James sighed, "Harry, please. I understand, this isn't . . . ideal, but please try to understand: you _are_ the Boy-Who-Lived, the Saviour of the Wizarding World people look-up to you and therefore our family as well. We have to set an example as royals."

Sighing once more, James left Harry to his thoughts hoping that by some tiny miracle Ginevra Molly Weasley really was the princess for his son.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**A little short, but there is more to come . . . OH YEAH!********I do not own any of the Characters of _'Harry Potter' _(J.K. Rowling does) nor do I own the Setting/Plot of_ 'Disney Pixar's Brave'_**.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of the Characters of _'Harry Potter' _nor do I own the Setting/Plot of_ 'Disney Pixar's Brave'_**

* * *

After returning Buckbeak to his stable, Ginny was tasked with sneaking back into the castle before her mother caught sight of her tattered appearance. Ginny snuck around the east side of the castle towards the kitchen.

"Hello Mz Ginny!"

Ginny jumped and turned to see Kip, one of the kitchen elves running toward her. Kneeling down, Ginny hugged him in greeting.

"Hey Kip! Have you seen my mother around?"

"Yes Mz! Mistress is looking for you, Mz! Would you like Kip to-"

"NO! I mean- sorry Kip. No. Don't alert my mother that I'm back." Ginny said frantically. It wasn't that Ginny was particularly scared of her mother, but she did not quite feel like getting into a screaming match with her if she could avoid it. Thinking what to do next Ginny's eyes flickered towards Kip making a light bulb go off in her head.

"Kip!" Ginny exclaimed, startling the excitable little elf.

"Y-yes Mz?" Kip replied nervously.

"Do you think you could take me to my room, undetected?!"

"Yes Mz! Kip would love to help Mz Ginny!"

"Great!"

Taking Kip's hand, the two instantly disappeared and reappeared in Ginny's room.

"Thanks Kip!" Ginny said happily, kissing Kip on his head.

"Welcome Mz." Kip blushed, then disappeared.

Immediately following Kip's disappearance, the doors to Ginny's suite burst open to reveal her very frantic Mother with several guards in tow.

"GINNY!" She exclaimed pulling Ginny into a bone-crushing hug. Pulling back to check Ginny once over, Mrs. Weasley's worried expression quickly turned to one of anger. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! IMAGINE MY SURPRISE TO FIND YOUR SUITE EMPTY WITH YOU NOWHERE TO BE FOUND! AND WOULD YOU JUST LOOK AT YOUR DRESS! HONESTLY GINEVRA, IT'S SO UN-LADYLIKE! WHY CANT YOU JUST-"

"MUM!" Ginny exclaimed momentarily getting her mother's attention, "This isn't even my best dress and I just went into the woods for-"

"Oh, Ginevra! What could you possibly do in the woods that you couldn't do right here in the castle?!"

"Oh, I don't know Mother perhaps actually have some fun!"

"Oh don't be ridiculous Ginny! There are plenty of things for you to do right here in the safety of the castle! Why, I have half a mind to have you and that beast of yours' locked up!" Ginny scoffed turning away from her mother as she continued to rant on about what were classified as lady and un-ladylike appropriate activities for a princess. Sitting on the window sill looking out the window, Ginny watched dispassionately as two large ships converged on the harbour.

"Ginny? Ginevra are you listening?! Ginevra!"

Snapping her head toward her mother, Ginny regarded her mother's defensive stance (hands on her hips and a scowl set on her face) impassively.

"Yes Mother?" Ginny asked in bored tone of voice.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, this is important! It's tradition for the first born girl in every family to be betrothed!"

Affronted, Ginny jumped to her feet, "So if I were a bloke I wouldn't have to be paraded about like some sort of trophy?! I already told you I am not getting married to anyone! I don't want my life decided for me! I'm seventeen years old and you barely let me leave this bloody prison!"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," her mother said in a deadly calm voice, "You will watch your mouth, young lady! Now, I expect you in the throne room one hour from now and do not, I repeat do not be late!"

Ginny glared daggers into the back of her mother's retreating form before abruptly slamming the door in the face of the guards still frozen outside of her doorway. Still seething with rage, Ginny flopped face-first onto her four-poster bed and screamed into her mattress.

* * *

It was exactly an hour later, Ginny stepped out of the shower and went to the mirror to dry off her hair. Flipping her hair out of her face Ginny's eyes widened at her reflection. Glancing at the clock on the wall an almost feral grin spread across her face.

_Mustn't be late._

After combing through her hair, Ginny made her way towards the throne room with her head held high and her hair flowing behind her. She was met by many surprised gasps, shrieks, and faints making Ginny giddy in anticipation of her mother's reaction.

"May I present my daughter, Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Ginny heard her mother announce proudly, through the large oak doors.

Straightening out her dress once more, Ginny couldn't help the grin that promptly spread across her face as she strode into the hall. Once again, she was met with surprised gasps, shrieks and faints. The best reaction was - of course - her mother's. If looks could kill Fred and George would be six feet deep.

"Do you like it Mother?" Ginny asked with a false girlish-innocence. Her mother slowly turned her death gaze on Ginny. Her brothers all shared looks of bewilderment. Leave it to Ginny to push their mother even further onto the verge absolute fury; even Fred and George weren't that bold.

"My hair, I mean." Ginny continued, pointedly twirling a strand of her currently neon blue hair between her fingers. "I think I might keep it this way. Thanks Fred, George I've been _dying_ to do something about my hair for ages! Seems a change of color, was the perfect idea."

Sirius fought the urge to bust a gut right then and there with every fiber of his being. He looked around to survey the reactions around him. He noticed: James, Remus, and Tonks struggling to keep their composure, as well; Lily looking surprised yet slightly amused, and Harry smirking at the girl's antics. Looking across the room to the Malfoy clan Sirius noticed both, Lucius and Narcissa horrified/disgusted expressions, while Draco seemed to just leer at the girl.

Taking her seat at the throne, Ginny gave her brothers a feral grin, before surveying the two clans before her. She honestly could not fathom why they would even waste their time, when she refused to be here in the first place. . _Why is my mother so insistent on holding true to tradition?_ Ginny knew she would never be the perfect little princess her mother so hoped for when she had a daughter. Growing up with six older brothers didn't exactly permit 'princess-like' behaviour and it just wasn't Ginny. No one understood that what Ginny wanted more than all the gold in Gringotts was her freedom.

"Ahem!" Turning to face her mother's pointed look and slight gesture at her 'guest', Ginny sighed rising from the throne giving her sweetest smile.

Just as she opened her mouth to address the two clans, the doors of the hall burst open.

"GINNNNY! GINNY! GINNY! GINNY! GINNY!" Ginny couldn't help the grin that split her face.

"VICKI!" Dropping to her knees, Ginny opened her arms just in time to catch the human missile headed toward her.

"Aunty Ginny, who are all these people? And why is your hair blue?" Victoire asked surveying the room full of unknown people and tugging lightly on a strand of Ginny's hair.

"You'll have to ask your Uncles Fred and George that one. But these are the last two clans I have to meet and decide which one to marry."

"But Aunty Ginny you said you'd rather marry Buckbeak, than marry one these sodding ba-"

"Vicki! How would you like to help me take the Malfoys and the Potters on a tour of the castle?"

"Really?! Really?!"

"Really!" Ginny replied standing and grabbing her niece's hand.

"Gentlemen, shall we?"

As she led the two clans out of the hall, Ginny could just imagine her mother's tomato-red face glaring a hole in the back of her head. If there was one thing Ginny was good at it was diverting a situation to her advantage.

"Aunty Ginny!"

Ginny's head snapped towards her niece, "Yes Vicki?"

"Aunty Ginny! You did it again!" Victoire giggled.

"Sorry Vic' my mind likes to wander." Ginny said winking at Vicki.

"Nana says a princess should have a level-head and not be so easily pursep- presip- per-"

"Perceptible?" supplied Remus.

"Yeah!" Victoire beamed at him.

"Per- that word - to daydreams."

"Really? What else does your Nana say?" Ginny rolled her eyes at the thought of her mother trying to brainwash her hyperactive niece/Goddaughter and turn her into the perfect little princess.

"That Buckbeak was the worst idea Granddad ever had. And she says a lady doesn't play quidditch or ride a broom by herself."

"Quidditch?!" Lucius Malfoy asked repulsed by the very thought of a princess engaging in such a dangerous pursuit.

"Yeah! Aunty Ginny can play chaser and seeker! And she's almost as fast as Buckbeak!"

"Buckbeak?" asked Lily Potter.

"Aunty Ginny's hippogriff!" Victoire answered. Ginny gave her a small smile; she loved the way Victoire admired her, but it sadden Ginny to think that her vibrant spirit would be quelled as she got older and eventually crushed by marriage to someone not of her choosing.

"Here we are!" Ginny said brightly, bringing the Malfoys and the Potters to a stop in front of a brick wall. Both groups looked at the girl like she had gone round the bend.

"Aunty Ginny can never find this wall." Victoire piped-in.

"Thanks Vic." Ginny said sarcastically.

'You're welcome."

Shaking her head at her niece, Ginny reached into her sleeve for her wand and used it to tap the wall in specific areas. The bricks shifted and disappeared revealing two doors. Gathering Victoire up in her arms, Ginny turned with an impassive expression to address the two familes.

"Dinner is promptly at eight. Breakfast is served around nine. And lunch is served at precisely noon. You're welcomed in the kitchens for a snack anytime."

"Come on Vic, we need to find your Mum and Dad and then I'm going to find out why your Uncles decided to make my hair neon blue rather than vibrant green!" Victoire giggled at her Aunt, having never been the receiving end of her anger, she saw firsthand what happened to those who were. Suffice to say: she wouldn't want to be her Uncles Fred and George right now.

* * *

**I feel like Ginny's character is so under played. Yeah, she's got quite a temper and is exceedingly powerful, being the 7th born in 7 generations, but she's also mischievous. Not Forge and Gred mischievous, wittingly mischievous. I mean, yeah mischief and wit pretty much go hand-in-hand, but Ginny tops it off with even more wit.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any of the Characters of _'Harry Potter' _nor do I own the Setting/Plot of_ 'Disney Pixar's Brave'_**

* * *

"I 'ought to hex your bits off, you know that?!" Ginny screamed at her brothers, wand in one hand, the other balled in a tight fist.

Backing away slowly until they hit the nearest wall behind them, the twins tried to placate Ginny the best they could.

"Now Gin-Gin," Ginny growled at George's use of her most hated nickname," i-i-it can't be that bad."

"Yeah!" Fred chimed, before continuing cautiously as Ginny turned her attention to him, her wand sparked in his face, "I-I mean at least your hair's not blue anymore." Fred finished letting out a nervous chuckle.

"NOT THAT BAD!" Ginny raged, "You might as well start calling me 'Rapunzel' because I'm going to be locked in a bloody tower for centuries!"

"Gin, centuries?"

"Yeah, Mum's not that-," Ginny raised an eyebrow challenging her brothers to finish that statement.

"Okay maybe Mum would lock you away, but not for centuries."

"More like _a_ century."

Letting out a frustrated groan, Ginny stormed away from the twins."And I still have streaks of blue in my hair, _you gits_!" Ginny exclaimed sending a blue hex at Fred and George. Slowly their distinctive orange manes turned to vibrant neon green; their tanned skin turned a violet shade with blue polka dots that disappeared and reappeared on different parts of their bodies.

"That'll last at least twelve hours. See you at dinner boys!" Ginny laughed at their confused expressions before rounding the corner into the kitchen. After exchanging greetings with the elves, Ginny slipped out the back door and into the village. She changed her dress from its plum color to a turquoise green and her hair from its usual tomato red hue to a jet black. Strolling through the streets, Ginny reveled in the freedom she felt as a peasant; not having to be stopped and bowed down to or treated differently from everyone else. Finally, she came upon her favorite shop.

"Hello sir." She greeted the store clerk.

He turned and squinted his eyes at her over his half-moon frames. Recognizing who she was, he shook his head at her and smirked. Watching her browse through the shop, he wondered how she could have possibly snuck out of the castle today of all days - knowing as well as she did her mother would have a fit.

"Does your mother know you're here?"

Turning to face the store owner, Ginny at least had the decency to pretend to be ashamed, although the grin creeping across her lips didn't exactly help. Just as she was about to answer his question, the little bell above the door chimed alerting them that someone had just entered the shop.

"Of course the first shop you two find is a broom shop."

"Like you wouldn't have wanted to go to a bookstore."

"And just what is so wrong with that?!"

"Moony - I can name _ten_ things wrong with that."

Paling slightly, Ginny stealthy inched away from the front counter and past the Marauders. As she was about to open the door, Sirius called out, "Impressive brooms wouldn't you say, princess?"

Ginny froze and turned to face them, "How'd you know it was me?"

"Seeing as that most women avoid this shop like the plague..."

"Point taken."

"Although, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were James' daughter." Sirius winked, elbowing James in his side.

"I think people would sooner believe I was your illegitimate child, what with your _infamous_ reputation Sir Black." Ginny quipped, smugly.

"Good day, gentlemen." She said bowing out of the shop, leaving two men laughing hysterical clutching their sides and one speechless old dog in her wake.

* * *

"She looks entirely too pleased with herself." said Percy.

"It's not like Fred and George didn't have it coming. They did turn her hair blue on her coronation day." said Ron.

"Right." Bill, Charlie, Percy and Ron agreed.

"Better it Ginny than Mum." Charlie said chuckling slightly.

"That's because you deal with fire-breathing dragons for a living. Ginny can be just as scary if not scarier than Mum." Ron said looking at Charlie like he was crazy.

"Keep talking boys you'll miss the show." Ginny said taking her seat across from her brothers. Each looked at one another and shrugged, while Ginny sat calmly in anticipation of the impending show. The siblings were eventually joined by the Malfoys and the Potters; following shortly after was none other than Fred and George. They came strutting in totally oblivious of their bizarre appearance.

"Ginny, turn them back." Bill said exasperatedly.

"Even if I did do it which I'm neither denying nor admitting, I can't. Last for twelve hours." Ginny said smirking at her brother's obvious frustration.

"What are you two talking about?" Fred said looking confusedly between Ginny and Bill.

"We feel fine."

Beside them, Percy conjured an empty plate for his brothers to see their complexion. George promptly snatched it out of Percy's hand before holding it between Fred and himself only to be greeted by their normal appearance.

"Uh, Perce I don't know what you were trying to show us, but -"

"We already knew we were devilishly good looking." Fred and George said waggling their eyebrows at their brother. Percy groaned, pulled out his wand, and cast a revolio charm on the twins. Looking at their reflection again in the plate, Fred and George examined their flamboyant skin and hair color.

"Wicked!" They shouted high-fiving one another.

"Besides these two got off easy; haven't hexed 'em yet." Both Fred and George visibly paled at Ginny's words. "What? You two didn't honestly think you had gotten off that easy, did you?" Ginny scoffed and shook her head in mock disappointment.

"C'mon Gin! We didn't mean to turn your hair blue!" Fred whined in a last-ditch attempt to dissuade Ginny from hexing them too bad.

"It was supposed to turn your skin!" George exclaimed.

"And it was meant for Ron, not you!"

"What!" Ron exclaimed looking between the twins.

"We thought it be a good contrast from your-"

"-usual red complexion." They said nonchalantly, waving off Ron's temper.

"Idiots, the lot of you." Ginny muttered, rolling her eyes at the twins.


End file.
